


Temp

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke is a temp for his hypersexual boss and is giving him a blowjob for a promotion
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 9





	Temp

Luke stared up at Clive, wondering why he was being made to do these kinds of things just to get a promotion that would only be about a quarter added onto his salary. He stayed out of sight, crouched underneath Clive's desk, his face pressed into his boss's crotch. 

How degrading. 

"Not moving today?" Clive asked, and Luke quietly pressed his face into the solidifying appendage. He nuzzled it, letting his cheek rub against it. His face was round, and soft, which Clive liked, so Luke used that to his advantages in these kinds of situations. 

Clive seemed just as happy as if he was getting a real blowjob, running his fingers through Luke's hair, leaning back in his seat with a sigh. Luke could feel him twitching, aching and anticipating as Luke gently kissed him through his pants. Luke slowed his movements, and kissed his way up and down the other's length. Clive's eyes were starting to close, he was starting to zone out a little as Luke lovingly pressed his lips to where Clive's tip was, giving him gentle pecks.

Luke watched as Clive's hips moved a little, he seemed to be getting impatient, but Luke wasn't really in the mood to put his mouth right there right now. So he kept going, his nose tickling Clive's stomach as he mouthed the outline of his fick through his pants. Clive seemed to moan once, it was a quiet sound, almost whispered under his breath as he lowered his head a little. "C-come on …" He mumbled. 

Luke huffed, reaching forward to try and ease Clive's impatient attitude. He moved his hand down, rubbing it against where his orbs would be, giving them an encouraging squeeze as he loudly kissed Clive's tip. He used the palm of his hand to stroke Clive, running his free hand up and down his leg. 

"Lukey-" Clive breathed, a noticable wet spot forming on his pants. He was probably drooling precum down there, Luke stared at it, before he finally decided that now was the right time to get to business. Luke undid Clive's belt, pulling it off before carefully unzipping his pants … Clive's dick revealed itself, Luke pulled it from his boxers, and it was indeed, dripping. Just the sensation of Luke's hands seemed to be stimulation enough, it began leaking Liquid down Luke's fingers, evidence of his impending explosion. 

Clive seemed to lose his mind when Luke slid his tongue over his tip, he closed his eyes, gripping Luke's hair as the boy slowly swallowed his length, taking it into his mouth, and down his throat. Clive's jaw was hanging by it's hinges as he sat there, needing a second to grow accustomed to the feeling. He'd tensed his whole body, but slowly, he began to relax.

"Good boy …" he mumbled, breath hitching as Luke slowly began to bob his head. Luke was so good at this, he was. So good at Making Clive feel like he was going to cum any second now, making that feeling last for hours as they went at it. 

He didn't expect to be the one with shaky legs, barely able to keep his composure as Luke bobbed his head. "Nh - Luke-" 

Luke pulled away, Looking up at Clive, "Not yet" he said, swirling his tongue around Clive's tip for just a split second before he started licking the base of his cock. Clive panted, a fist full of Luke's hair in his hands as he stared down at him. 

The second Luke moved his mouth around Clive's dick, Clive shoved his head down, shuddering as he entered Luke's throat, hearing the boy choke a little. Clive bit his lip, and continued like that, subtly bucking his hips up into Luke's face as he used his throat as a life sized flesh light. 

Luke tried not to gag, but it was hard with Clive expanding his throat, making his neck bulge with the presence of the appendage. Clive bit his lip, staring down at Luke with a silent, burning lust building up in his stomach.

Slowly, he shoved himself down Luke's throat, feeling smaller hands grip his wrists as he came, moaning, Luke's head shoved between his legs. Luke choked for a second, before he began drinking. He swallowed, tears in his eyes as Clive let out a load into his throat. 

"God- Lukey- fucking hell-" he groaned. Luke managed to pull away, coughing some of it up … he wheezed, feeling like he'd gotten some of it in his lungs by now. Clive didn't let him go though, he gripped Luke's face, rubbing his dick against the boy's lips. "That was fun huh? Let's keep going-" He said, getting a whine in response. Luke was lifted up, standing in front of Clive, who took that time to turn Luke around, and get an eye full of what he was wearing. He had on a plain white shirt with a formal jacket over it. His skirt being slid up to his waist.

He'd been getting a couple strange looks since he'd gone from an extremely masculine presentation to a more feminine one, but he honestly didn't care. It was Clive's idea for him to start wearing skirts, Luke just- felt violated, but he needed the money. He stood still as Clive pulled his briefs down, making him bend over slightly to give the other better access. Luke turned a little red at the sensation of a finger prodding against his hole, he bit his lip, getting caught a little off guard as Clive lifted him, laying him down with his chest against the desk. 

"S-someone's gonna come in-!" Luke said, and Clive shrugged, "what are they gonna do? Fire me? I own this place-" he said, biting Luke's thigh. Luke could barely hear it, he kept his eyes locked on the door, fearing the second that someone came in and saw him laying here like this. He covered his mouth, feeling Clive lick him. He buried his head in his arms, growing even more anxious as Clive pulled his legs apart, dragging his tongue all the way up … and all the way down. Luke closed his eyes, wishing he'd put it in already and stop this teasing nonsense. 

Though, he was sort of the one who started it..

But then again, he wouldn't be here if Clive wasn't so horny all the time! 

The whole reason he got this job was because, "Oh Lukey look!" His mom had said, "This man is hiring a temp to be his secretary! And look at the pay! You need to apply right now- it'd be a good first job!"

And now here he was, moaning his boss's name as he shoved two fingers inside of him, twisting them around, spreading them out.

Secretary my ass- this guy wanted a living blow up doll. A young one, at that. As was the case for his type. "S-stop it!" Luke whined, finally getting fed up with this. He'd learned to do so many dirty things, he didn't care if he'd get offered a real job here, he wanted to quit. 

Clive didn't seem to like the sound of that, "Who are you talking to like that? Watch your mouth-" he hissed, jamming his fingers into Luke, who balled his fists up as he was forced to endure it. He gasped, and whimpered as Clive continued to press at that same spot, over and over again, roughly, violently jamming his fingers inside. 

"C-cwive!" 

"I don't wanna hear another word from you unless it's an apology-"

"F-for what? You're the one that's- hha!" Luke pressed hus face against the desk, Clive was spreading him out, using his thumb and middle finger to stretch Luke. 

"Nn-!"

"Hm~?"

"I'm sorry!"

"That isn't gonna cut it. I'm sick of your attitude, how are you gonna make up for it?" Clive asked, pulling his hand back, Leaving Luke on the table, panting, dripping, crying … Luke looked back at Clive with his most innocent look, trying to communicate, "you can't possibly want me to do anything bad … i'm just a baby … pweese?"

But Clive's only response was to trace his finger up and down Luke's inner thigh. " I'm waiting …" he said, and Luke blushed darkly. 

"P … put- it in …"

"Hm?"

" Here-" Luke said, extremely reserved, holding himself apart, presenting it all to Clive … 

Clive grinned, "You want it?"

"Y- yes .."

"I didn't catch that-"

"I want it-" Luke said, feeling a hand run up and down his back. 

"Want what?" 

"I- … i-" Luke went completely red. 

Clive observed him, before standing up, watching Luke flinch at even the slightest movement from him. Clive leaned over Luke, picking his length up, before dropping it against Luke's back. It was semi hard by now, his recovery time was only about thirty seconds.

"Say it-" Clive said, feeling Luke begin quaking. 

"I … i want it- inside- p-please-"

"Be specific-"

"I can't-" 

"Hm?"

"I can't say it-" Luke said. Clive tilted his head, getting a little turned on watching Luke struggle. 

"Can't say what?"

"T-the word- it's a dirty word-"

Clive smiled, "what- you mean dick? Cock?"

"S-stop!"

"You don't wanna say it out loud- that you just cant wait until your boss shoves his fat-"

"Clive!! Please!" 

"Shoved deep in your-"

"Noo!"

"Until you just cant feel those short little legs, huh?" 

Luke was completely red, face buried in his arms as he died from embarrassment.

Clive looked down at him, biting his lip a little at the view. He wanted to just- take it all in, stay like this forever. 

"Well?" Clive asked, sliding himself down Luke's crack. He pushed his tip up against his hole, and Luke didn't say anything. 

"Lukey~" Clive said, prodding at him. Luke still didn't say anything … so Clive did what any terrible adult given a child would do when the child began to disobey, and he reeled his hand back, smacking Luke hard across the ass. 

Luke jolted, and looked at Clive, before wincing as he was slapped again. "S-stop it!" 

"Answer me when I'm talking to you-" 

"I do! Put it in- please!" Luke whined, gasping as Clive gripped him by his shoulders, sliding his hips forward hard, getting a near scream as he entered Luke. 

"Aah! N- S-safeword! I forgot!" Luke yelled, and Clive stopped, looking down at him. "Are you alright?"

"T-that hurt for real-" 

"Do you want me to stop?" Clive asked, gently rubbing Luke where he'd slapped him earlier. Luke was quiet for a second, pushing a few papers off of Clive's desk. "N-no … wait-" he said, adjusting his position. 

"Okay-"

"You good?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. Clive wondered how he could cry during this and still feel okay enough to keep going. 

"Alright- if it hurts just tell me-" he said, and Luke huffed, " hurry!" 

Clive nodded, and in a second he was back into character, pulling out before he shoved himself back into Luke. Luke seemed a little bit uncomfortable still, so Clive picked him up, shoving him back down against the desk. "I wanna see your face-" he said, in reality just not wanting Luke to be mad at him for blowing his back out … again. 

Luke seemed into it, looking away. Clive could feel him contracting, he reached forward, feeling Luke's chest, pressing his hands against his nipples as he held back nothing. Luke looked like he could barely think, he was so tensed, squeezing hard around Clive, who was having a field day with his nipples. Luke lifted his legs a little, wrapping them around Clive, looking down at Clive's hips. He was too good at this, too many days of getting accustomed to the body of his little assistant. No matter which way Luke turned, or twisted, Clive moved in a way to hit him deep in his stomach every single time. 

Luke groaned, "C-cwive! Nngh-" he moaned, holding Clive's wrists. Clive gave him a smirk, and in one swift motion, took hold of both of Luke's wrists, pulling him down by his arms. 

Luke arched, and Clive continued like that, Listening to Luke moan loudly as he was penetrated as hard as he could handle. The sound of slapping was so loud that it actually embarassed Luke a little, he was sure someone could hear him, moaning like this, bent and contorted to the will of his boss. Luke whinpered, and came, his legs straining as he did. Clive seemed to be more than happy about it, continuing to fuck Luke until he was actually crying, body contorted, orgasm forced to continue. His insides felt like they were on fire, he couldn't stop moving, and his legs just … did not work at this point. Luke looked up at Clive, who was staring down at his body. He seemed so focused, he probably needed something else to get off, just a little extra attention, anything at all. Luke reached up, grabbing him by his tie. 

Clive looked at him, before he was yanked down into a kiss. Almost immediately afterwards, Luke could feel Clive cumming inside of him. Clive pulled away, it was a little hard to keep himself arched over Luke like that, and he was starting to lose his balance. He held Luke close, groaning his name as Luke gave him a gentle rub on the back, encouraging his body to just … release. 

Clive sighed … and pulled out, hearing the distinct sound of all his cum hitting the floor. Luke kept his legs open, reaching down, touching the slightly sore area. 

"Hey- next time- I wanna be the boss-" Luke said, and Clive nodded, pulling the rest of his clothes off. "It's hot-" he whined, and Luke smiled, " you wanna take a bath?" 

"Mm- come on" Clive nodded, picking him up. Luke loved this part, now he gets to be babied and cared for and spoiled. 

"Did I do a good job?"

"Hell yea- I came so hard I went blind for a second-"

Luke snorted, " oh my god-" he mumbled, being gently set down in their bath tub. 


End file.
